


O Campeão da Coroa de Videira

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Style Verse [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, High Jew Elf King, HighRanger, Jousting, M/M, Ranger Stan Marshwalker, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Spring tournament, Stick of Truth AU, Style Verse, Top Kyle Broflovski, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, melee
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [Style - High Jew Elf x Ranger Stan Marshwalker]O Rei Elfo recebe um convite para um Torneio de Primavera, onde o prêmio é o Cajado da Verdade.Automaticamente seu Ranger se habilita como o Campeão da Coroa, mas nenhum deles sabe que esse não é um Torneio qualquer...*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 05/2019, no site Spirit*





	O Campeão da Coroa de Videira

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen, dito isso, é só mais uma fic de High Jew Elf Kyle x Ranger Stan Marshwalker, nada de novo sob o sol medieval, e ela não deve ser lida por ninguém! **
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic é mais uma das muitas que escrevo por impulso, em um intervalo bem curto de tempo... simplesmente esse enredo cresceu em mim enquanto escrevia a outra fic, e tive que deixar inteiramente de lado pra que não atrapalhasse o outro desenvolvimento... mas assim que pude, aqui estou, expondo "mais do mesmo" no sentido de que não é exatamente uma novidade, mas amei imaginar as cenas... 😁
> 
> Usei elementos de "Tormenta da Glória", mas esta fic é totalmente diferente daquela, acontece em outra época e não está relacionada... rs... está fic não é nem de longe estruturada como aquela também! 😊
> 
> De qualquer forma, espero que se divirtam !  
Qualquer erro, perdoem, eu não tenho beta! 
> 
> BOA LEITURA

## O Cajado Escolhe o Campeão

O Reino Elfo costumava ser Maior Esplendor das terras de Zaron, mas isso não fora conquistado naturalmente e muito menos com tanta magia quanto os bardos entoam em suas harpas ou flautas.

Um dos grandes motivos das vitórias do Rei Elfo, fora em sagrar um humano como seu _Ranger_, mais do que isso: Seu Campeão, e esta é uma história da qual poucos têm conhecimento.

O vento batia na colina branca da geada, o inverno já se despedia no Reino Elfo, talvez um pouco cedo naquele ano, mas o Rei Elfo estava contente em sair para o frescor matinal, seguido de perto por seu _Ranger_ juramentado.

— Elas estarão prontas em breve. — O Rei disse observando aquilo que o _Ranger_ pensava serem apenas alguns galhos grossos retorcidos. — Eu posso sentir as folhas querendo sair para o sol da primavera.

O _Ranger_ ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando as plantas que pouco se moviam conforme a brisa.

Nascido como humano Stan Marshwalker fora encontrado ainda como um bebê na Floresta dos Elfos, envolvido em um manto verde da cor dos pinheiros que o observavam de cima, ainda em prantos fora resgatado pela Guarda Real e criado entre os elfos.

Mas, apesar de ter vivido toda sua vida entre a magia élfica o _Ranger_ tinha certeza que não era um deles quando não poderia fazer coisas como falar com galhos secos.

— Imagino que sim, Milorde. — O _Ranger_ tentou não soar cético demais. — De qualquer forma, precisamos ir, Majestade. Em breve estarão a sua procura.

Kyle lançou-lhe um olhar cansado por cima dos galhos de videira, o sol se erguia atrás da colina já enviando seus raios alaranjados incidindo sobre os cabelos ruivos do Rei, era quase como se fosse um halo iluminado de calor.

— Stan... — O Rei se aproximou tocando o dedo em uma ponta da franja escura que caía sobre os olhos azul profundo, sempre o chamava pelo nome quando estavam a sós, ou quando precisava dizer algo importante. — Ninguém dará pela nossa falta até que o sol se levante totalmente.

O Rei sorriu e encarou a boca bege-rosada por um momento, o vento sacudiu os cachos ruivos que estavam expostos como raramente acontecia, as faces do _Ranger_ aqueceram, e ambos pensaram que foi por conta do calor do sol que roçava a pele morena.

— Só mais um pouco... — O Rei falou ainda observando a boca do _Ranger_, que mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo o coração atirar-se em uma cavalgada.

Stan assistiu quando o Rei se virou, apertou os olhos e jogou o queixo para cima, expondo o pescoço pálido sarapintado de sardas, continuando seu ritual de tocar cada galho retorcido, enquanto sussurrava lindas palavras encantadas para a planta.

— Sim, Vossa Majestade.

Derrotado o _Ranger_ afastou as pernas e sua mão descansou no punho da espada, enquanto observou o Rei em seu processo, até que o sol já se estabelecia quase na metade do céu.

Ninguém daria falta deles, por um tempo, então, se limitou a fitar o Rei entre os galhos retorcidos, que assim, na colina, não pareciam tão bonitos como quando enfeitavam a cabeça de seu Soberano, em uma poderosa coroa.

Tirando as luvas verdes, o Rei Elfo limpou uma gota de suor que começara a se formar em sua testa após o longo circuito de cuidados com as videiras, ele sentiu quando o _Ranger_ se aproximou, esticando um pedaço de tecido na frente de seu rosto.

— Se me permite, Majestade... — Os olhos azuis eram modestos o encarando, o Rei sentiu o coração acelerar quando o toque dos dedos cálidos do _Ranger_ se destacavam contra sua pele fria. — Kyle... você está gelado...

O polegar calejado esfregou a face de Kyle, e de repente o _Ranger_ estava tão perto que o Rei não sabia mais qual deles dera o passo adiante. Essa proximidade necessitada era um fenômeno que o elfo jurava: Não tinha a ver com sua magia.

— Estou bem. — O Rei apanhou o pulso do _Ranger_ o afastando. — Vamos voltar, já estou realmente cansado.

Ele se apressou quase tropeçando na túnica verde, e antes de segui-lo, o _Ranger_ lançou um olhar invejoso às videiras, que ainda pareciam apenas um amontoado de galhos retorcidos.

E ainda assim, aparentemente mereciam mais atenção do Rei do que seu _Ranger_ juramentado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando chegaram ao Castelo dos Elfos, uma construção imponente que se elevava como um brilho prateado no meio da floresta numa colina coberta de árvores, o Rei fora recebido por um dos membros de seu Conselho já na entrada.

— Vossa Majestade, acaba de chegar uma ave. — O elfo vestia uma túnica azul claro. — Peço que leia imediatamente.

O Rei conhecia aquele tom, era o mesmo de quando algo preocupante acontecia, mas não era como uma guerra, ou algo assim. Nada tão ameaçador que ele não pudesse pelo menos descansar depois do percurso descendo a colina, antes de sentar-se com o conselho.

— Não posso ao menos chegar até minha sala, Kevin? — Kyle enviou um olhar gelado, e o elfo baixou a cabeça em uma sutil reverência. — O que há de tão alarmante?

Os dedos longos do Rei puxaram o pergaminho que o outro lhe entregava, assim que desenrolou a peça reconheceu a letra apertada e não tão legível...

...do Rei Mago.

— Não preciso ler isso. — O Rei devolveu o rolo ainda aberto para o elfo. — Se vem dele, garanto que será um problema da qual não preciso tomar conhecimento.

Dizendo isso o Rei Elfo se afastou através do corredor, os olhos estreitos de Kevin voltaram-se para o _Ranger_ que estava prestes a seguir o Rei.

— Stan, faça com que ele leia o pergaminho. — Kevin pediu.

Com um rápido olhar para as costas da túnica verde que se deslocava velozmente pelo corredor, Stan acenou com a cabeça, esticando a mão ele recebeu o pergaminho.

— Se ele disse que não vai ler é melhor aceitar a vontade de Sua Majestade. — O _Ranger _apontou. — Mas, vou ver o que posso fazer.

— É importante. — O outro elfo insistiu, seus olhos imploravam, mesmo que parecesse altivo em sua súplica.

Stan colocou o rolo no cinto da espada, e seguiu o Rei, quase correndo pelo Castelo.

Quando chegou ao aposento real, Stan acenou para a guarda pessoal que ficava sempre à porta, dispensando-os, e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

A visão com a qual se deparou tirou-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

O sol do meio da manhã entrava pela janela e tocava a superfície da pele pálida de Kyle, pontinhos acobreados estavam expostos subindo das costas até os ombros quando o Rei tirara a túnica e a camisa abaixo dela, estavam todas as peças descartadas sobre a colcha vermelha da cama.

— Milorde... — Ele começou se aproximando, a voz saiu rouca sem ele entender porque precisou puxar o ar antes de continuar. — Talvez seja algo importante...

Kyle o encarou obliquamente por cima do ombro sarapintado de sardas, muito mais visíveis na luz do sol, e Stan passou a língua nos lábios e mordeu-os, sem saber o que causava essa emoção tão intensa.

_“A beleza do Rei”_ era uma resposta que estava ficando velha em sua mente.

Kyle era ruivo e alto, um dos mais altos no Reino Élfico, sua pele era tão branca como a luz do luar; a superfície macia ao tato — Stan sabia por conta dos toques acidentais —, chuviscada de sardas acobreadas; seus olhos tinham um verde vívido das florestas e seus lábios vermelhos como um morango maduro pronto para ser saboreado.

Mas o Rei Elfo por vezes era tão belo quanto distante, e tão frio quanto uma estrela, lindo para ser admirado, forte para ser seguido, mas impossível de ser tocado...

E isso às vezes matava o _Ranger_, sem que ele pudesse evitar, sentia-se vazio e infeliz.

— Stan... é mais fácil ignorar. — O Rei disse puxando uma camisa branca de um tecido fino por cima do pescoço, por um momento quando o Rei virou-se de frente para o _Ranger_, os mamilos ficaram visíveis, expostos aos olhos do outro, espetados e rosados empurrando a roupa, e Stan desviou o olhar. — Cartman quer achar um jeito de deflagrar uma guerra, e não estou interessado, meus pais já morreram com toda a merda que esse Mago ganancioso favoreceu.

O ruivo deu uma pequena volta no quarto e apanhou a túnica laranja com detalhes em verde, ele puxou as botas leves e calçou-as sob o olhar atento do _Ranger_, que buscava palavras para mudar a mente do Rei teimoso.

Embora ele entendesse a posição de Kyle.

Anos atrás as portas do Reino das Trevas foram abertas inundando o mundo com forças nefastas, e uma luta feroz se sucedeu para a proteção desta terra: Muitos elfos sucumbiram; um artefato mágico desapareceu; e mesmo que Kyle não tenha ido até o campo de Batalha, ele se tornara um governante jovem demais ao perder seus pais para esta Guerra.

Algumas raças talvez tenham até mesmo sido extintas no processo, e havia boatos de que o único que tinha o poder para despertar esse ataque, assim como abrir as portas do Mundo dos Mortos, fora o Rei Mago.

E mesmo que Eric Cartman tenha jurado que ele nada tinha a ver com a invasão; que estivera em seu Castelo confinado sob algum tipo de magia protetora absurdamente forte que não o permitia lutar a favor dos humanos, o Rei Elfo duvidava muito desta versão.

— Kyle... — Stan tentou quando o Rei se afastou apanhando sua coroa de videiras a acomodando acima dos cabelos encaracolados, quando ele virou-se para Stan, parecia muito régio e pronto para ser obedecido. — Se for alguma armação, é melhor que estejamos preparados.

O Rei Elfo lançou-lhe um olhar frio, e o _Ranger_ reconhecia o momento de se calar.

— Kevin insiste que é importante — Stan arguiu, nunca fora bom em respeitar os limites, mesmo os percebendo, quando achava que algo precisava ser resolvido. — Vai ignorar o aviso do seu escrivão mais sábio?

Kyle voltou-se para ele, seus olhos verdes brilharam em um aviso, mas o aviso morreu quando ele se aproximou. Seus peitos quase tocando, os olhos encapuzados do Rei deitaram-se sobre as feições do _Ranger,_ em busca de alguma emoção que pudesse questionar, ou alguma que pudesse decifrar, compreender.

O rubor subiu nas faces do _Ranger_, e o Rei sentiu seu próprio rosto arder como se estivesse exposto ao fogo, eles estavam tão perto que Kyle poderia provar o gosto doce dos lábios bege-rosados...

Até que atirou um olhar cansado para o lado e suspirou, a mão do Rei se ergueu com a palma exposta para cima, em espera.

— Deixe-me ver isso logo. — O Rei ordenou com urgência na voz grave.

O _Ranger_ saiu do torpor, deu um passo para trás tirando o pergaminho do cinto da espada, e entregou ao Rei, os dedos deles se tocaram, e ambos tentaram suplantar o calor que subia através do contato.

Kyle se virou abrindo a mensagem e lendo com cuidado, ele caminhava em círculos pelo quarto, e como o pergaminho era muito fino — provavelmente fruto do processo de ser várias vezes raspado para receber novas mensagens —, Stan conseguia observar que não era o maior texto que Kyle já recebera.

Então, por que o Rei Elfo ainda lia e relia o que havia ali?

Passou-se alguns momentos em que o_ Ranger_ aguardou calmamente, até que o Rei sentou-se na mesa do aposento, pensativo.

— É um convite para um Torneio! — A incredulidade na voz do Rei atingiu o _Ranger_ de forma implacável. — E o prêmio... é o Cajado da Verdade!!

— Impossível! — O _Ranger_ se aproximou encarando com urgência a expressão perplexa do Rei. — Este artefato fora perdido para sempre!

Kyle ainda lia e relia o pergaminho.

— Aquele gordo maldito... — O Rei sussurrou, e sua voz pingava fúria contida. — Ele esteve escondendo o Cajado todo esse tempo...!

Stan se aproximou, sua mão escorregou no botão da espada.

— Não podemos deixar essa oportunidade passar!

O Rei o ouviu, mas seus olhos estavam presos ao pergaminho, em busca de algo oculto, procurando qualquer indício daquilo que estava ficando muito claro para ele.

— É uma armadilha, não é óbvio? — Kyle meneou a cabeça, a coroa firme entre seus cabelos. — Só pode ser uma armadilha.

— Só saberemos ser formos até lá!

Os olhos de Kyle voltaram-se para Stan, ele ergueu-se batendo a mão na mesa.

— Por que supõe que você vai comigo?! — O Rei perguntou alto e perigoso, encarando o _Ranger_ num olhar linear.

O coração de Stan afundou um pouco, mas ele ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente.

— Porque eu sou o _Ranger_ deste reino. — Ele falou com objetividade. — Se há um torneio de outro reino, eu me apresento como Campeão desta coroa.

Kyle apertou os lábios.

Stan tinha os cabelos escuros como a noite, seus olhos eram de um azul profundo e neles Kyle adorava mergulhar e se perder, os ombros largos e braços poderosos de um guerreiro nato, a mandíbula era forte, apenas suavizada pelos lábios bege-rosados que pareciam tão macios e suculentos quanto um fruto delicioso.

O _Ranger_ um dia se apaixonaria por alguém, qualquer pessoa que ele não precisasse proteger por obrigação, e a vida humana era curta para que o Rei Elfo fosse egoísta sobre isso... Um dia seu _Ranger_ o deixaria, e ele precisava preservar a vida de Stan, até que o Guerreiro estivesse pronto para o amor.

— Eu nem mesmo estou concordando com isso. — Kyle disse apertando os olhos. — E de qualquer maneira, sou eu quem vai eleger o meu Campeão.

A boca do _Ranger_ crispou em irritação.

— Não há nas terras de Zaron ninguém que empunhe uma espada, ou qualquer arma, com mais dignidade e capacidade do que eu. — Os olhos azuis brilharam e Kyle reconheceu ali mais mágoa do que presunção. — Então, eu já sou o Campeão, Milorde.

O peito do Rei Elfo apertou, ele caminhou ao encontro do _Ranger_, e seus olhos ficaram nivelados, ele não pôde deixar de desviar o olhar para a boca bonita que parecia ainda apertada em descontentamento.

— Não estou negando sua maestria com armas, Stan. Mas isto... — Ele falou suavemente apontando para o pergaminho atrás de si, descansando sobre a mesa. — Pode ser apenas uma arapuca para me prender como um pássaro.

A expressão de Stan suavizou quando o cheiro doce e picante de Kyle o atingiu, ele jamais permitiria que seu Rei fosse até um reino inimigo sozinho.

— Então, eu vou com você e o protegerei com a minha vida! — Stan declarou com determinação.

Kyle o encarou, queria puxá-lo para si e dizer tudo o que gostaria, queria perder-se nos braços do _Ranger_ e não pensar em mais nada, não em dever, não em possíveis disputas políticas por artefatos mágicos... queria apenas expor-se para Stan, provando o quão importante aquele homem honrado e feroz era para ele...

— Chamarei uma reunião do conselho, peça aos Guardas que avisem a todos. — Kyle virou-se encarando a janela, no céu algumas nuvens pareciam cobrir o sol, e ele temia o que estava por vir, mas seu _Ranger_ tinha razão, não adiantaria esperar na segurança do seu Castelo se pudesse parar uma possível Guerra. — Estarei no Salão do Trono.

E ao invés de dizer tudo aquilo que seu coração gritava, o Rei Elfo resolveu calar seu afeto pelo _Ranger_ e se afastar para que seus sentimentos não ficassem expostos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O Salão do Trono era coberto de videiras que revestiam o teto, tinha uma abertura na lateral por onde a luz do sol do final da manhã incidia sobre o Rei Elfo que estava sobre um tablado, sentado regiamente em um trono de galhos retorcidos, incrustado de pedras preciosas verde.

Seu conselho estava alinhado como os candelabros de sete velas espalhados ao longo de um corredor, três deles à direita, e três à esquerda em frente ao Rei.

— Convoquei essa reunião aqui no Salão do Trono porque como Kevin, o escrivão já sabe, recebi um convite para um Torneio de Primavera. — Ele falou, sua voz melodiosa apenas um tom mais alto que o som de cortinas de água. — No Reino de Kupa Keep, o prêmio é o artefato mágico perdido Cajado da Verdade.

Um burburinho correu entre seu pequeno conselho, o Rei esperava por isso e nem se deu ao trabalho de atirar um olhar para o escrivão, quando a irmã gêmea de Kevin ergueu a voz.

— Vossa Majestade, como responsável pela riqueza do Reino Elfo, não consigo ver como um Torneio da Primavera pode nos trazer algum lucro se não houver prêmio em ouro.

Ela disse pontualmente, seu irmão deitou-lhe um olhar gelado.

— E como responsável pela inteligência eu digo que obter um artefato mágico há muito perdido é mais importante do que a riqueza, cara irmã.

Um burburinho se elevou entre os presentes, a voz empolada de Mark Cotswolds se elevou minimamente.

— Precisamos eleger um Campeão de forma justa. — Ele era o representante da Justiça.

Stan imediatamente deu um passo à frente.

— Eu sou o_ Ranger_ juramentado, e são nestes momentos que devo fazer valer meu juramento.

— Não, não são. Seu lugar é ao lado do Rei para protegê-lo enquanto ele assiste ao Campeão.

— Eu vou lutar. Está decidido!

Os dois se enfrentavam e mesmo Stan sendo mais alto e mais forte — não apenas fisicamente, mas —, em sua determinação, o arrojo de Mark não permitia que se movesse nem um milímetro de sua opinião.

Kyle comprimiu os lábios, contrariado.

— Não é essa a discussão. — O Rei Elfo jorrou frieza em seu olhar quando fitou os dois. O _Ranger_ orgulhosamente continuava encarando o Conselheiro da Justiça. — Esse conselho foi chamado, para organizar essa expedição em segurança.

Os membros ficaram quietos por um instante, até que um dos elfos que ainda estava quieto pediu a palavra, Kyle acenou para ele e calmamente a voz do conselheiro se fez ouvir através do Salão do Trono.

— Devemos pensar na comitiva e planejar a viagem. — Ele falou, sendo o mestre das navegações e viagens, Louis era um elfo competente e mantinha todos os meios de transporte sob controle. — Pela estrada ou pelo mar, talvez a floresta ainda seja o melhor caminho.

Kyle pensou por um momento.

— Uma cavalgada pela Floresta dos Elfos pode levar menos tempo, o litoral seria um caminho mais confortável, mas deixamos essa escolha para o retorno.

Todos concordaram, um dos membros do conselho pediu a palavra e Kyle acenou.

— Posso reunir os mestres para que estudemos informações sobre o Cajado em relação ao Torneio da Primavera, desde que ouvi sobre isso tenho certeza que há mais por trás deste convite.

Ashley era a responsável pela cultura e magia, todos os elfos do Reino tinham magia, mas a de nenhum era tão poderosa quanto a de Kyle. Claramente ele precisava ser informado se houvesse alguma lenda que envolvesse o Cajado da Verdade e o tal torneio.

O Rei concordou.

— Me mantenha informado, por favor, Ashley. — E voltando-se para seus conselheiros Kyle deliberou. — O Torneio começa em três dias, então vamos nos organizar para cavalgar a primeira luz do amanhecer.

— E sobre a comitiva, Milorde? — Louis questionou.

Kyle fingiu não reconhecer o olhar penetrante do _Ranger_ que o encarava ao lado.

— Levarei dois cavaleiros da minha guarda pessoal... — Ele falou e após uma pausa, acrescentou: — E Stan Marshwalker, meu _Ranger_ juramentado, e o Campeão da Coroa.

E nem o olhar desgostoso de Mark Costwolds calou a chama que ardeu no peito de Stan, Kyle ainda lhe lançou um olhar de soslaio, e foi como se uma onda de calor o afogasse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando chegaram ao Castelo de Kupa Keep, Stan não estava nenhum pouco feliz ao conhecer os Campeões dos outros reinos, mas o que mais chocou a ele — e também a Kyle —, era quem o próprio Rei Mago nomeara para representá-lo neste torneio, alguém que só tomaram conhecimento ao final do evento.

A Princesa Kenny não surpreendeu ninguém em sua extravagância, logo no dia do primeiro Combate de Justas, ela apresentou três Campeões, Stan não achou que isso fosse leal, mas de certa forma, o Rei Elfo pareceu aceitar rápido demais.

Na arena o Paladino dela lutava com um cavaleiro extremamente competente quando corria com o cavalo ao encontro do oponente. Assim como seus outros dois Campeões, que encantaram a Princesa ao longo da manhã.

Em cada nova rodada, havia um representante do Reino de Fermanagh, que derrubava os adversários como se fossem apenas uma peça em um jogo de xadrez. Stan teve dificuldades para passar na última rodada pelo representante alto e moreno da Princesa, a placa em seu peito fora amassada pela lança certeira que Feldspar empurrou contra ele.

O Rei Elfo tinha um assento ao lado da Princesa Kenny, e no mais alto pódio estava o Rei Mago, ninguém vira o rosto do Campeão de Kupa Keep até então, mas o escolhido de Cartman derrubara um a um os competidores, e o último a cair pelas mãos desse cavaleiro meticuloso fora o _Bárbaro_, o terceiro Campeão da Princesa Kenny.

Kyle percebeu que o cavaleiro de Cartman segurava a lança pesada e usara-a no milionésimo de segundo que o Bárbaro tivera um impulso descuidado, abrindo a guarda por onde ela enfiou a lança sem piedade por baixo do braço dele.

E assim a Princesa Kenny perdeu mais um de seus Campeões, a selvageria de Tweek, o Bárbaro — como ouvira a Princesa gritar — não venceu a graciosidade incomum do Campeão de Kupa Keep, que garantiu seu acesso às semifinais no segundo e último dia do desafio.

Cartman aplaudiu seu cavaleiro de pé, e Kyle ficou muito chocado ao ver um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios que serviam apenas para levantar afrontas e injúrias.

— Parece que ele está mesmo mudado, não acha? — A Princesa Kenny se inclinou, seus lábios rosados esticados em um sorriso malicioso quando ela encarava o Rei Elfo por baixo dos cílios. — O amor é estranho, não acha?

Kyle lançou a Cartman um olhar de fria descrença, “amor” não era algo que ele pudesse relacionar com o Rei Mago, na verdade estavam mais longe um do outro do que o Rei Elfo pudesse mensurar.

— O Campeão dele é competente. — Kyle concordou, embora os elfos não tivessem tanto prazer em assistir lutas sem sentido, ele sabia reconhecer o esforço. — Mas isso nada tem a ver com sentimento. É a vontade que Cartman tem de vencer.

A frase final saiu com um pouco mais de desprezo que ele gostaria de expor. Kyle se ergueu após as palmas cessarem, estava na verdade ansioso para ter com seu _Ranger_.

A Princesa o segurou pelo pulso.

— Então você não sabe como funciona o Torneio da Primavera pelo Cajado? — Ela sorria lindamente, havia um brilho divertido nos olhos cerúleos. — Cartman está apaixonado!

O Rei Elfo ergueu a sobrancelha, incapaz de compreender. A frase por si só parecia uma loucura, e dita em voz alta era ainda mais insana.

— Com licença, Princesa. — Ele falou se afastando. — Preciso honrar meu Campeão.

Ela trouxe a mão de volta ao descanso de seu assento, e observou a coroa de videiras se afastando pela arquibancada.

— Claro que precisa.

Mais tarde naquela noite, todos os semifinalistas e seus Soberanos foram convidados a um banquete, no entanto, a floresta ainda bebia dos últimos raios de sol quando o Rei Elfo estava com seu _Ranger_ na tenda real que exigira montar na beira da floresta, ficara surpreso que o Rei Mago concordara com sua exigência.

Kyle estivera assistindo ao Torneio com a sensação de vazio, seus olhos acompanhavam os outros Campeões com atenção forçada, e quando Stan lutava o Rei Elfo sentia mais do que nunca a necessidade de aplaudi-lo e felicitá-lo. Mais do que tudo sentia uma urgência desmedida de correr para o estrado do combate e apanhar Stan em seus braços, beijando-o na frente de todos...

O que era uma ideia absurda por si só, Stan poderia ficar apavorado... provavelmente jamais imaginara que o Rei nutria pensamentos desse tipo.

O Rei Elfo suspirou empurrando os cachos acima da coroa de videiras, ele sabia que a própria aura do Torneio era estranha, o fato da Princesa Kenny ter trazido três representantes não fora questionada, mesmo na mente do Rei Elfo pareceu _certo_... e não deveria parecer assim.

O Cavaleiro secreto do Reino de Kupa Keep era outra coisa estranha, Kyle não sentia opressão ao olhar para ele. Ao contrário, sentia afinidade, algo que jamais sentira ao lado do Rei Mago, o máximo que sentira pelo Rei de Kupa Keep até hoje fora desconfiança, algo que ele não conseguia reforçar durante o Torneio.

— Tem algo estranho com esse Torneio, Stan — Kyle disse andando em círculos —, só não consegui entender o que é.

O _Ranger_ observou o Rei, também teve a impressão que este não era um torneio normal, havia essa sensação de formigamento em seu peito desde que chegou, e nada tinha a ver com o Combate de Justas, pois ele mal fora atingido uma vez de raspão. Mas, derrubara todos os oponentes em golpes limpos.

— O que você sentia enquanto lutava? — Kyle virou-se repentinamente e encarou Stan. — No que você pensava? Havia algo incomum?

_“Não”_, Stan pensou, ele sentira apenas uma vontade absurda de ser reconhecido por seu Rei, não diria isso a Kyle, pois o Rei poderia se sentir ultrajado, _“Ora, se era o _Ranger_ juramentado e Campeão, o que mais seu coração exigia?”_

O _Ranger_ fitou a luz dos candelabros de sete velas, exatamente idênticos àqueles do Castelo dos Elfos, iluminando as feições preocupadas do Rei à frente dele. De alguma forma enquanto ele pensava, Kyle se aproximara tanto que Stan poderia contar as sardas do nariz aquilino.

— Vossa Majestade. — Um de seus guardas pessoais chamou à porta, e Stan se esforçou para não pular. — Chegou uma ave do Castelo dos Elfos.

Imediatamente Kyle se afastou, e Stan sentiu como se tivesse sido atirado abaixo de uma cachoeira congelada tamanho foi o frio que sentia sem o calor do Rei o pressionando.

— Deixe-me ver isso, David. — Kyle pegou o pergaminho das mãos do cavaleiro elfo e o dispensou.

Rapidamente Kyle abriu e leu a informação, ele ergueu os olhos para Stan.

— O Cajado foi o responsável pelo Torneio. — O Rei informou sombriamente. — Há uma lenda que o próprio artefato convoca um torneio para saber quem é verdadeiramente digno de mantê-lo.

O Rei Elfo ergueu os olhos verdes para Stan, lá fora os raios de sol se extinguiram e a noite rastejava pela terra.

— Se apronte, Stan, nós vamos ao jantar dos Soberanos e seus Campeões. — Kyle deliberou enrolando o pergaminho e indo até a bolsa de pano que guardava suas poucas roupas. — Vamos tentar descobrir algo.

No Castelo de Kupa Keep, O Rei Elfo tratou de escolher um lugar à mesa o mais longe possível do Rei Mago, no entanto não poderia se livrar da Princesa Kenny, que não satisfeita com os três Campeões que a rodeavam, estava animada crivando Stanley de perguntas.

— Eu sou fascinada por lobos! — Ela se derramou. — Você tem um? Porra, isso é maravilhoso!

Stan lançou um olhar incerto para Kyle, e voltou-se para a Princesa.

— Bem, ele não é meu, é livre. Mas, sim, está comigo desde que o encontrei abandonado pelos irmãos e pela mãe embaixo de um pinheiro...

A Princesa observou o _Ranger_, ela passou a língua nos lábios cheios antes de falar.

— Você sabe Guerreiro, às vezes estar livre e mesmo assim escolher seguir um caminho é a maior declaração de amor e fidelidade. — Ela falou localizando Kyle, que a encarava com um brilho de aviso no olhar.

O Rei Elfo desviou seus olhos, cutucando a torta de morangos que deixara de ser doce desde que ele vira que a Princesa Kenny roubara toda atenção de seu _Ranger_ para ela.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para os Campeões da Princesa, aquele que Stan vencera, estava ouvindo o Bárbaro falar, e até aqui Kyle já pudera ouvir o suficiente para entender que esses dois se davam muito bem.

O Paladino ao lado do Bárbaro servia mais torta de maçã para a Princesa que o agradecia com sorrisos reluzentes, ela cochichou algo no ouvido dele, e o Paladino corou como um tomate maduro, mas retribuiu um olhar caloroso a Soberana.

Kyle encarou seu prato, sentindo algo arder em seu peito, algo desconhecido. Ele empurrou a sensação ao lançar um olhar para Cartman no outro extremo da mesa que falava com um Rei qualquer que já fora derrotado, não foram muitos convidados e a mesa era composta por poucas pessoas.

O que chamou a atenção tanto do Rei Elfo quanto de seu _Ranger_ fora que o Campeão do anfitrião não esteve presente no jantar.

Cartman deveria ter um motivo secreto para não apresentar seu Campeão, mesmo que ele o aplaudisse entusiasmado mais cedo na Tribuna Real.

— Seu Rei parece entediado, Guerreiro. — Kyle ouviu a Princesa falando, ele lutou para não erguer os olhos, sabia que ela tocava o braço de Stan, sentia que ela fazia isso, e pior, sentia que não dera a ela esse direito. — Poderíamos diverti-lo, eu e você.

A frase foi dita quase como um sussurro, e ninguém na mesa pareceu notar, Kyle levantou os olhos cuidadosamente, Stan o fitava, assim que seus olhos se cruzaram o _Ranger_ puxou o braço do aperto da Princesa.

— Não viemos aqui nos divertir. — Stan respondeu diretamente, e Kyle sentiu seu coração inchar. — Eu vim vencer o Torneio.

Ele declarou alto o bastante para chamar a atenção de todos.

— Oh. — A Princesa virou-se para Kyle. — Ainda não entendeu como funciona o Torneio da Primavera do Cajado?

Kyle jamais admitiria que não sabia algo, mas seu silêncio falou por si.

— É o Cajado quem escolhe o mais merecedor. — A Princesa respondeu a própria pergunta.

— Meu Campeão lutará bravamente. — Kyle declarou em uma batida de coração, e isso era uma verdade absoluta. — Se me dão licença.

O Rei Elfo se levantou e o _Ranger_ correu para ele, Stan sentia uma necessidade física de tocar a mão de Kyle e empurrou os dedos para a mão do Soberano, mas o Rei a afastou do toque acidental eminente, sem notar.

— Não basta nomeá-lo seu Campeão, Kahl. — O Grande Mago disse com desprezo do outro lado da mesa, antes que o Rei Elfo e seu _Ranger_ chegassem à porta. — É necessário fazer dele seu campeão.

A irritação que já ardia dentro de Kyle começou a borbulhar.

— O que quer dizer, idiota? — A voz era como um rosnado.

O Grande Mago bufou, e isso enfureceu ainda mais o Rei Elfo.

— Você precisa _consagrá-lo_. — Quem respondeu foi a Princesa Kenny sorrindo, ela brincou com o dedo em um cacho dourado e lançou um olhar entre os seus três Campeões. — Você precisa provar que ele é _seu_ Campeão, e apenas _seu_.

Kyle aprofundou a sobrancelha, a sua frente Stan reagiu muito rápido.

— Minha espada só se ergue para defender a honra do Rei Elfo, e mais nenhum outro monarca, nem neste mundo nem em outro. — Ele deitou um olhar desafiador sobre os presentes à mesa.

— E ninguém aqui duvida disso, Guerreiro. — A Princesa sorria.

Kyle foi quem puxou Stan pelo antebraço e deram as costas aos convidados, eles encontraram Bridon e David que estavam à porta e os seguiram aos galopes pelos corredores. O Rei Elfo e sua guarda atravessaram o fosso e chegaram ao acampamento à borda da floresta, Stan dispensou os guardas que se organizaram para uma noite de vigília e alcançou o Rei já tirando a túnica sobre a cabeça.

— Tem algo estranho, maldição! — Ele jogou a peça de roupa sobre a cama montada com feno e capim, coberta pela colcha idêntica a dos aposentos reais do rei Elfo. — Eu senti de novo.

— _Sentiu de novo_? — Stan questionou, Kyle torceu os lábios e deu as costas para Stan, puxando a camisa fina e expondo as costas, saraivada de pontos acobreados. — O que sentiu, Milorde?

Stan de repente estava na frente dele, tão perto que Kyle podia sentir o cheiro de pinho exalando dele. O _Ranger_ lutara no Combate de Justas, e Kyle sabia que ele se banhara em um rio, Kyle podia sentir o cheiro da água doce na pele do _Ranger_, a capa verde esvoaçava atrás dele com a corrente de ar que penetrava em algum ponto da tenda.

— Eu... eu...

Kyle sentiu o coração acelerando, os lábios bege-rosados de Stan eram tão convidativos, e seus olhos azuis profundos como o princípio de um céu noturno eram tão francos e abertos em expectativa.

— Não tenho certeza... — O Rei Elfo não resistiu e ergueu os dedos, tocando a mandíbula forte do _Ranger_. — Mas... adoraria descobrir, Stan... tantas coisas que eu amaria descobrir...

Os dedos brincaram no queixo quadrado deslizando pelo pescoço, o pomo de Adão de Stan subiu e desceu quando ele engoliu seco, sentia a energia do calor de Kyle o sufocando, e ele só sabia que queria mais.

— Você pode descobrir qualquer coisa, Milorde...

Stan disse com olhos fechados, aproveitando o toque cálido que descia por seu pescoço e dava a volta em sua nuca, ele se inclinou instintivamente em direção ao peito de Kyle, seus hálitos se misturaram quando o Rei soprou e se distanciou.

— Vou dormir, me dê licença. — Kyle dissera apanhando uma camisa fresca da bolsa de pano.

Stan sentiu o distanciamento como uma bofetada.

— Boa Noite, Majestade. — Ele falou soturno, e isso doeu em Kyle.

— Stan. — O Rei Elfo chamou quando o _Ranger_ ergueu a aba da tenda. — Parabéns por hoje... e que os deuses o protejam amanhã.

Ambos tinham as faces coradas e o cumprimento parecia muito íntimo. Stan mordeu os lábios antes de dizer:

— Obrigado, Milorde. Significa muito para mim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Kyle foi até a tenda de preparação de Stan, o encontrou polindo a espada, “Caminho da Verdade” fora um presente dos pais de Kyle quando Stan ainda era jovem demais para empunhar, e o garoto cresceu com ela em punho. Hoje a espada era como uma continuação de seu próprio braço.

— Stan... — Kyle falou baixo erguendo uma banda da tenda e entrando, os olhos azuis cintilaram o encarando. — Eu vim desejar sorte.

Stan se colocou de pé, há muito tempo Kyle o obrigara a parar de fazer reverências, mas agora ele sentia uma dor física por não poder fazer isso.

— Vossa Majestade o fez ontem. — Ele falou humildemente. — Eu levarei seus votos em meu coração.

O_ Ranger_ ergueu a espada tocando o botão dela no lado esquerdo do peito. Naquele botão havia um desenho mínimo da crista da coroa de Kyle, os galhos de videira entrelaçados.

Kyle sentiu como se milhares de borboletas esvoaçassem dentro de seu estômago enquanto os dois se encaravam sem dar um passo, a tenda de repente parecia pequena demais.

O Rei Elfo abriu a túnica e o _Ranger_ sentiu que o chão ficou oscilante por baixo dele, Kyle arrancou uma das tiras que amarravam a túnica, e caminhou diretamente até Stan.

— Isso o protegerá. — Kyle começou a amarrar a tira laranja por cima da cota de malha. — Não é mágico, mas contém o meu carinho.

E então ele saiu rápido demais, Stan ficou ali, tocando a tira de tecido que agora parecia como se fosse um pedaço vivo de Kyle, colado a ele. Seu braço formigando pelo toque, mesmo que tenha sido por cima de todo o metal.

_“Se eu vencer... poderia ser digno...?”_ foi um pensamento errante, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que estou pensando! Ele é um Rei, e eu... eu sou... um Guerreiro... estou predestinado a assisti-lo e torcer para sua felicidade, enquanto vigio seu sono e o protejo.

_“E estou feliz assim...” _mas agora, Stan não tinha mais tanta certeza_._

Stan ouviu a primeira trombeta, e se encaminhou para a arena de combate, onde venceu com certa facilidade sua luta e sentou-se para assistir a próxima, de onde sairia seu oponente.

A todo o momento se via encarando o Rei Elfo na Tribuna Real, a coroa de videira embelezava ainda mais seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados e as folhas verdes que despontavam dela combinavam com os olhos que estavam presos em Stan, ele sentia o calor do olhar e a fascinação da atenção recebida.

Kyle assistia o Duelo de Armas, que era o maior espetáculo dos Reinos, e a Princesa Kenny, agora ladeada por seus dois Campeões derrotados no dia anterior, aplaudia os golpes de seu dedicado Paladino.

Stan já vencera o outro oponente e esperava pelo vencedor deste enfrentamento entre o Paladino e o Campeão do Rei Mago, que era a maior surpresa do Torneio, derrotando um a um de seus adversários, mesmo parecendo menor e mais leve que cada um deles.

O Campeão do Kupa Keep usava um escudo arredondado e uma espada com brilho lilás, e se defendia muito bem, no entanto o Paladino parecia ter nascido com o martelo em mãos e a Princesa sorriu e aplaudiu deliciada quando seu lutador ergueu a arma no alto da cabeça e desceu-o impiedosamente no escudo do oponente.

O Rei Elfo assistia a luta, mas só pensava em Stan, no que acontecia sempre entre eles, naquele sentimento que não queria verbalizar...

_Não podia..._

Stan já tinha tantas responsabilidades, coisas como essas que Kyle sentia pareciam mais como um capricho de um menino quando comparado com os votos de um _Ranger_, Kyle sabia disso e sentia-se irritado por não saber como mudar a situação.

Um estrondo chamou a atenção de Kyle e ele voltou seus olhos para a arena, lá estava o Campeão de Kupa Keep, mantendo o Paladino preso ao chão, sem seu martelo do outro lado e fora do campo de luta.

A Princesa se pôs de pé e aplaudiu, Cartman tinha uma expressão que era um misto de prazer e irritação, como se não fosse capaz de reconhecer o esforço de seu Campeão, e ao mesmo tempo tivesse a melhor opinião sobre esse lutador que acabara de garantir sua final com Stan.

Kyle não podia sair de onde estava, mas, a vontade de ir até Stan e o cobrir com sua magia protetora era tão grande que parecia fluir dele, queria que Stan vencesse o Torneio, mas não queria ter vindo exatamente pelo risco que poderia ser se o _Ranger_ resolvesse lutar. O que de fato aconteceu.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando finalmente os dois oponentes surgiram, Kyle se ajeitou no assento desconfortável, Stan vestia a armadura élfica com placas novas por cima da cota de malha do dia anterior, o elmo azul como seus olhos ainda tinha a pluma vermelha.

O arauto do torneio apresentou ambos Campeões, e a plateia aplaudiu.

— Mesmo se ele vencer, talvez você não leve o Cajado, Kahl. — o Rei Mago falou no primeiro momento que o público calou-se. — O Cajado escolhe o Campeão.

Kyle deitou um olhar gelado em direção ao Rei Mago, que mesmo tendo dito isso voltou seus olhos porcinos para a arena e aplaudia seu Campeão, que se curvava em um cumprimento ao público, em seguida Stan fez o mesmo e ele tocou a tira que Kyle amarrara em seu braço.

Os dois Campeões se dispuseram, e assim que soou a trombeta um clangor tiniu através do público, as espadas se encontraram no alto das cabeças, e Stan empurrou a arma de seu adversário afastando-a de si, ele deu um giro em direção ao chão levantando poeira na viseira do outro Campeão.

Atento aos movimentos de Stan, o Campeão oponente era menor e mais leve, ele se esquivou com facilidade, mas Stan estava em pose de ataque novamente mais rápido.

Stan levou alguns golpes ferozes em sua placa nos ombros e na lateral do corpo, seu adversário era calmo e observador, esperando o mínimo erro para atacar, mas Stan não era nada além de prudente e precavido.

Se tinha algo que os mestres de armas de Stan sempre o condenaram, era por ser cuidadoso demais, sempre faltara nele e imprudência da Guerra.

Mais alguns golpes trocados e seu oponente tinha um ótimo balé de combate, a graciosidade era incrível e não parecia que havia dezenas de quilos de metal sobre seu corpo pequeno.

Stan já decidira que este Campeão era o menor e mais leve que ele jamais enfrentara, mas um dos mais peritos na luta por contra-ataque, talvez ele precisasse ser realmente impulsivo para vencer, porque o sol subia e o suor se acumulava em sua nuca descendo pela túnica dentro da cota de malha.

Pensando nisso ele empunhou a espada na altura do peito, girou o pulso e flexionou o joelho, direcionando a ponta da espada, direto para o peito revestido de placas do seu adversário.

O brilho azulado da lâmina cegou seu adversário, que instintivamente ergueu o escudo se protegendo, Stan automaticamente pulou em cima do outro Campeão.

E em um louco segundo, em um piscar de olhos, quando teve certeza da vitória, sentiu suas costas baterem contra o chão duro, e um peso em seu peito, onde um par de olhos levemente reconhecíveis o espiava por dentro do elmo, e a ponta da espada era empurrada em seu intestino.

Ele largou “Caminho da Verdade” humilhado, ergueu os braços e, em um instante, ensurdeceu quando o Campeão da casa foi anunciado como o Campeão do Torneio da Primavera.

O Campeão de Kupa Keep puxou o elmo e uma cascata de cabelos negros desceram pelas costas, quando o rosto bonito voltou-se para Stan, ele reconheceu uma das Donzelas Guerreiras do Reino das Fadas: Wendy.

Como o Reino das Fadas e o Reino dos Elfos eram aliados e viviam em ótimos termos, Stan várias vezes encontrara Wendy e treinara com ela.

— Desculpe, Stan. — Ela falou e os olhos violetas eram sorridentes. — Eu simplesmente precisava fazer isso. Cartman agora vai ser outra pessoa, ele não quer mais guerra.

— Como você sabe? — Ele perguntou quando ela o ajudou a se levantar.

— Ouvi a profecia da própria Rainha das Fadas. — Ela disse simplesmente. — Você não sabe?

— Não sei o quê? — Ele perguntou evitando olhar para Kyle na Tribuna Real.

Wendy voltou-se para ele, e só agora ele se perguntava como não percebera antes: O balé perfeito, a leveza, o escudo arredondado...

Era tão óbvio que era Wendy o tempo todo...

— O Cajado da Verdade exige um torneio uma vez a cada século, e a intenção é selar a paz pelo maior tempo possível. — Ela disse com clareza, como se explicasse algo a uma criança. — Todos os Campeões estão aqui porque de alguma forma foram atraídos pelo objeto mágico... para estarem exatamente aqui.

— E por que você está representando Kupa Keep e não o Reino das Fadas? — Stan interpelou seguindo Wendy para fora da arena. — Diferente de mim, você não é humana, não tem que representar _ele_, você é uma fada!

— Meio-fada. — Ela corrigiu, e então parou. — Você foi atraído, como eu e qualquer outro: Porque ama o seu Soberano.

Stan sentiu o rosto aquecer.

— É claro que amo o Kyle, ele é meu Rei!

Wendy balançou a cabeça.

— Eu mesma neguei a mim o que aconteceu... — Ela declarou passando os dedos nos cabelos que eram negros como os de Stan. — Por hora serei como uma aliança entre o Reino das Fadas e O Rei Mago... mais tarde talvez...

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Você... não está pensando em casar com ele, está? — Stan falou com tamanha incredulidade que Wendy riu.

— Bem... o Cajado me escolheu, e aparentemente o próprio Cartman não conseguiu se livrar da magia!

Stan acreditava em magia, _mas isso_?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alguns dias depois, o _Ranger_ sentia que ainda não podia olhar seu Rei diretamente, quando contara tudo a Kyle, imediatamente o Rei Elfo bateu em retirada para seu Castelo, e desde que chegara estivera reunido com os sábios do Reino, souberam que o Cajado desapareceu logo depois do término do Torneio da Primavera, e jamais chegou ás mãos de ninguém.

Annie, a Rainha das Fadas, mandara uma ave até o Castelo dos Elfos dizendo que Kyle não devia se preocupar com o Cajado, ele estaria no lugar onde pertence até o final daquela lua.

Mais tarde Stan soubera que mesmo contrariado, Cartman parecia tranquilo com sua guarda real renovada com a presença de uma Donzela Guerreira das Fadas, aparentemente Annie viu em seus sonhos premonitórios um longo, bem-vindo e inesperado tempo de paz.

Stan, em contrapartida sentia seu peito apertado, estaria feliz em ficar escondido em seu quarto enquanto Kyle não precisasse de escolta, mas o Rei o manteve por perto mais do que nunca.

Ele se sentia um pouco mortificado ao receber os olhares calorosos de Kyle, era com se não fosse merecedor...

O Rei Elfo saiu deixando Stan em seu cômodo real, e o _Ranger_ repassando alguns relatórios sobre a patrulha pelas ameias do Castelo em sua ausência. Kyle dissera que iria até a Biblioteca, talvez suspeitasse de algo, algum ataque iminente, ou talvez estivesse esperando um pedido de perdão que Stan não sabia achar palavras boas o bastante para parecer válido.

Algumas horas depois Stan se pegou olhando pela janela do quarto de Kyle, a Lua Crescente ia alta no céu, naquele local o _Ranger_ sentia a presença de Kyle como algo físico, seu peito apertar longe do Rei, e estava desesperadamente arrependido por não ter conseguido reaver o Cajado da Verdade, pior, o artefato estava agora _desaparecido_.

Eram tantos arrependimentos, mas o maior deles era desse sentimento que crescia dentro dele, o amor por Kyle era como as próprias videiras da colina, adormecidas na maior parte do ano, mas agora que estavam expondo suas folhas, exigiam calor e amparo...

Do Rei.

— Stan... o que houve?

A voz de Kyle era preocupada, e Stan voltou-se de frente para o Rei recém-chegado, os dedos de Kyle correram para o seu rosto, e só agora Stan percebia que algo quente escorregara por suas faces e pingavam de seu queixo.

— N-Nada... — Ele tentou limpar, mas Kyle segurou sua mão e beijou o rastro úmido, o coração de Stan acelerou. — M-Milorde?

Kyle se afastou levemente, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, os lábios brilhantes das lágrimas que ele acabara de beijar.

— Por que está chorando, Stan?

Os olhos verdes brilhavam e Stan engoliu, não merecia a atenção do Rei, ele tentou se afastar, mas Kyle o manteve ali segurando seus ombros.

— Não mereço sua preocupação.

Kyle se aproximou ainda mais, o cheiro de Stan o atraindo.

— Quer saber, Stan? — O Rei sussurrou. — Tem algo que quero dizer a você tem tanto tempo... tanto tempo que achei que jamais poderia realmente escolher as palavras... mas agora... depois de tudo... parece que algumas coisas estão tão claras pra mim como jamais estiveram.

Stan se manteve calado, seus olhos azuis marejados fixos nos lábios de Kyle, que se moviam enquanto ele escolhia as palavras.

— Eu sinto por você algo que jamais senti... algo que minha alma nunca experimentou. — Ele uniu sua testa a do _Ranger_. — E isso que eu sinto por você... é tão grande que ás vezes não sei o que fazer... existem momentos que não posso suportar que nos separemos... eu quero tanto tê-lo comigo... o tempo todo...

Stan o observava, seus olhos azuis escureceram mais ainda.

— Majestade...

— Me chame de _Kyle_... — O Rei falou. — Quando você me chama de _Kyle_... sinto que esse sentimento é ainda maior... eu sinto como se...

— Eu o amo, Kyle! — Stan falou de repente, e a surpresa estampada no rosto de Kyle era cômica. — Amo tanto que sou indigno...

O Rei puxou-o em seus braços.

— O amor nunca é indigno, Stan... — Ele acariciou as faces quentes com uma mão, a outra escorregou pelas omoplatas do outro. — O amor é o sentimento mais puro que existe.

Os olhos do _Ranger_ se ergueram em assalto.

— Meu corpo aquece quando você me toca. — Stan falou aflito. — Não sei até que ponto isso seria puro... talvez por isso não venci o Torneio... não estou a altura de um Rei, muito menos de um Rei Elfo...

Kyle riu mordendo os lábios.

— Do que está falando...? — O Rei o apertou em seu peito, sentindo o coração de Stan ribombando como o seu no mesmo exato ritmo. — Se esse torneio serviu para algo, foi me fazer admitir... para mim mesmo... que tenho necessidade física de você, Stan... quando estávamos lá, e as pessoas o tocavam...

Kyle passou a língua nos lábios, as mãos subiram pela nuca de Stan.

— Não sei... eu tinha medo que você me deixasse.

— Eu nunca o deixaria, Kyle — Stan sentiu lágrimas se reunindo em seus olhos novamente —... nem em um milhão de vidas... não se você me ama...

— Eu amo... e vou provar...

— Não precisa provar nada...

— Mas eu quero... obedeça seu Rei.

Eles riram e Stan sentiu um peso saindo de seu coração, o cheiro de Kyle o entorpecendo conforme o riso deles morreu e se transformou em algo mais primitivo, puro afeto.

Kyle o puxou para si, e quando seus lábios se tocaram pareciam apenas como se sempre tivessem pertencido um ao outro, os dedos de Stan se enrolaram em sua nuca e subiam através dos cabelos encaracolados quando ele abriu a boca retribuindo o beijo.

O coração do _Ranger_ inchou como se fosse explodir, todo o calor que emanava do corpo do Rei o fazia sentir como se estivesse prestes a se afogar na luz do sol, ele sempre vira Kyle como uma estrela: Distante emanando sua luz própria, mas parecendo sempre tão frio... e ainda assim, aqui estava o Rei, e assim como diziam os sábios, o núcleo das estrelas era, de fato, ardente.

— Stan...

As mãos de Kyle deslizaram pela cintura de Stan e os dedos elegantes do Rei já estavam desfazendo o cinto da espada, que caiu no chão com um tinido. As mãos subiram pela lateral do corpo do _Ranger_ e Stan se viu deitando de costas sobre a colcha macia, se alimentando da boca de Kyle, ele sentia a urgência de tocar a pele suave.

O ruivo depositou a boca na garganta morena, provando a pele daquele que sempre esteve lá para si, e quanto mais provava, mais queria, sentia a mão calejada do moreno tocando em sua pele sensível, a túnica estava aberta e Stan empurrava-a para tirar do caminho, em um segundo Kyle sentiu o frio da noite tocando suas costas.

Algum tipo de magia os envolvia, Stan podia reconhecer isso, mas seu coração estava certo de que fazia a coisa certa, magia ou não. Queria desesperadamente tocar o corpo do Rei, entregar-se, presenteá-lo com todo o amor que sempre guardara secretamente, e quando a pele pálida brilhou sob a luz da lua, o _Ranger_ sabia:

Estar com Kyle era tudo o que ele sempre quis.

Os ombros sarapintados estremeceram quando os lábios de Stan provavam o peito pálido, os mamilos rosados estavam duros e doloridos, sôfregos exigindo atenção, e Kyle já não estava obedecendo a sua razão, ele de repente só queria mergulhar em Stan, e fazê-lo seu, por mais selvagem que o sentimento pudesse parecer.

— Kye...

O Rei sentiu o corpo vibrar com a voz grave do _Ranger_ deslizando como um fogo líquido em seu corpo, seu coração sempre se agitara quando ouvia o _Ranger_ chamá-lo pelo nome, e ele nunca achou que poderia ficar ainda mais arrebatado ao ouvi-lo, não até agora...

O membro rijo de Stan pressionava-se contra o de Kyle quando o Rei empurrou-se para cima do moreno, afagando-lhe os cabelos escuros, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, parecia querer tocá-lo inteiro com seus lábios vermelhos, o _Ranger _estava tão feliz que poderia chorar...

A magia crepitava entre eles, Kyle se viu empurrando as calças de Stan e as suas em seguida, a capa verde já descartada no chão e as camisas deles saíram sem que nenhum notasse, e então seus corpos estavam despidos de tecidos e seus corações abertos um para o outro, prontos para ficarem repletos de amor.

— Stan... Você é tão maravilhoso...

Os olhos verdes brilhavam ardentes quando Kyle se empurrou levemente contra o corpo de Stan, um olhar que o moreno reconhecia como algo que só ele tinha acesso, de repente, naquela cama uma redoma surgiu, e os dedos longos do ruivo estavam pegajosos brincando em seu membro e durou muito pouco até o Rei substituir a mão pelos lábios e Stan pensou que desmaiaria.

O corpo de Stan fremiu rente ao seu, olhos azuis cintilaram e Kyle precisou segurar o moreno no lugar ou o _Ranger_ teria pulado, o gosto de Stan era intoxicante em sua língua e Kyle sabia que não seria o bastante, nem para ele, e provavelmente não para Stan.

Ele sentiu o moreno estremecendo e se afastou, a mão alcançou um frasco no móvel ao lado e ele derramou na mão direita, e rapidamente já estava espalhando as pernas do moreno que arquejava implorando.

O corpo de Stan queimou com o toque, o desespero de ser preenchido era tanto que ele chegou a pensar que ficar sem Kyle dentro de si era muito pior do morrer em uma Batalha, tudo o que ele queria agora, era Kyle em todo o lugar.

— Kye... por favor...

A mão do Rei se afastou e a boca dele deitou-se contra os lábios do Ranger, Stan resmungou alguma coisa que morreu e transformou-se em uma súplica quando Kyle se viu rodeado dele, adentrando no corpo apertado e reivindicando-o como _seu_.

Seu _Ranger_, seu amante, seu Campeão...

Seu único amado...

Porque Kyle era um Rei egoísta, e queria o _Ranger_ só para si... para amá-lo e protegê-lo, e isso era tudo o que importava agora.

Uma redoma de energia cresceu na mesma proporção que o ato de amor deles avançava, as unhas de Stan faziam traços apertando Kyle rente a si e o ruivo empurrava-se com selvageria, como a força da natureza que ele era.

Eles trocaram palavras de amor, mas era agora, o que sentiam um pelo outro, tão exponencial que mesmo eles não poderiam expressar a amplitude da emoção. Uma explosão de milhares de partículas douradas caiu sobre eles quando Stan sentiu-se despencar de um lugar muito alto, seu coração trovejando no peito e os lábios de Kyle devorando sua boca.

Então, tudo acabou, e o mundo era feito de silêncio e paz, quando eles olharam um nos olhos do outro, exaustos e satisfeitos, completos finalmente, com uma nova vida abrindo caminho. Um caminho de amor para eles.

Sem que nenhum deles percebesse, o Cajado da Verdade surgiu aos poucos, se materializando ao lado da Coroa de Videira, porque a verdade era que o amor deles fora a última profecia a ser cumprida, e Stan, era de fato, o Campeão da Coroa de Videira. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Saiu um pouco maior do que eu esperava, e quando imaginei essa fic pensei "E se esse Cajado estivesse relacionado com Amor? Que clichê! Adorei! Vou fazer!" E aqui estamos 😊
> 
> Espero que tenham se divertido!!
> 
> Mil Bjs  
Vivi


End file.
